Roadside Romeo Wiki:Image Use Policy
No encyclopedia or wiki would be complete without images; therefore, the encourages all registered users to upload images. However, there are some designated guidelines that users must follow by when doing so. Uploading Instructions These instructions briefly identify important components to uploading images to this site. Files which don't comply to these guidelines are subject for deletion. For more information on these steps, please refer to Wikia Help's step-by-step uploading instructions. 'Before Uploading...' Identify the Type of Image *Images, with few exceptions (voice actors, production crew), should come from Kung Fu Panda movies, television, books, and video games. * (with one exception) is not permitted on this site (see our "Not" Policy). Identify Quality *The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD screen-captures are preferred, with television recordings and other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. *The infobox image should depict the character's most typical and recognizable likeness, unless consensus dictates otherwise. *Extreme facial close-ups should be avoided. 'Uploading the Image' Name the Image :Images should be given descriptive, but brief filenames. This means that the filename should reflect the content of the image, but not stretch the list or page. Images with meaningless names like "IMG_123.jpg", "Untitled_123.png", and other similar pointless names provide little description and can be hard to reference later on. Summarize and Source :All images must have a brief description of the image and a clear source as to where the image came from. This needs to be specified in a separate section on the file page entitled Summary. :*''Note: Some editing tools may differ according to your user account's specified preferences. If you do not automatically see the "Summary" box when first uploading the picture, you may add it after the picture has been uploaded.'' :*Both the summary and licensing can still be changed after the file's been uploaded simply by editing the page like a regular article (see "Summary and Licensing Code" below). Identify Copyrights :Every non-free image is used on the under the auspices of as fair use under U.S. fair use laws. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. :This wiki identifies copyrights by listing the Licensing of the image by using templates. There are 8 basic templates used to identify the copyrights, specified and described here. :*''Note:If you cannot find a specific license for an image, by default select "fair use" by using the template'' . :*Both the summary and licensing can still be changed after the file's been uploaded simply by editing the page like a regular article (see "Summary and Licensing Code" below). Summary and Licensing Code :Because of differing preferences in uploading images to this site, it may not be possible for some to fill out both the summary and licensing of an image when uploading. To solve this small dilemma, a copyable code has been provided below, which supplies the proper format for providing reference to an image's summary, source, and licensing information. This should be displayed on every image uploaded to this site. :To use, simply copy and paste the code given below ''after it's already been uploaded'' into the file's page (accessible when you click the "Edit" button on top of the file's page): Summary (short description of image goes here) *'Source:' of source goes here) (name of link goes here) Licensing Other Information File Extensions There are several file extensions that can be uploaded, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG. .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression. Usage The use of too many images on the same article should be avoided. Apart from the general consensus that it causes aesthetic problems, this also brings up issues against the general nature of copyrighted images. Images should be used sparingly whenever possible. Formats and Cropping *Non-free images must remain unaltered. Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is considered to be an infringement. *Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast, and/or alpha of non-free images should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. *Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. *If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Replacement Replacing can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (with better quality). Checklist Use this brief checklist to easily review the rules-of-thumb when uploading an image. #Use the image description page to describe an image and its copyright status. #Use a clear, detailed title. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #Upload a high-resolution version of your image whenever possible (unless the image is being used under fair use). Note: MediaWiki accepts images up to 100 MB in size. #When absolutely necessary, crop the image to highlight the relevant subject. Due to conflicts with copyright infringement, cropping must be used sparingly whenever possible. #In general, there is no need to specify thumbnail size, but the normal default is about 200px for sub-images (images used in the text), and 300px for intro images (images used at the top of the article). #Shocking or explicit pictures should not be used simply to bring attention to an article. Notes *This policy uses heavy reference from: ** ** Image Use Policy